Tyr Valois
Tyr Valois is the first male lead in Macha's Journey. He was born in Marseille during the summer while it was still a territory of Phocée. Likes Reading, Training, The Color Black, Traveling Favorite Foods Brussles Sprouts, Dark Chocolate, Passionflower Tea, Chicken Early Life Tyr originally wanted to be a summoner like his twin sister Luna, but his father, Hymir, denied him the chance because he didn't want Tyr to outshine Luna. Instead, Tyr received Aži, an onyx wyvern. The two did not get along at first, and it took a while for them to bond. When he was older, he went to school in Phocée at the École de la Reine. There he was quite popular with the female students, but he did not like the attention. Instead, he found that if he was cold and got into fights, some of the girls would leave him alone. After graduation, he served in Marseille's military where he defended the small city from trolls and other creatures. During the War for Independence, he fought many sea battles where he had many notable achievements. His success led him to end the war as a hero. When the war ended, he left the military and founded his own guild, the Obsidian Dragons, against his parents wishes. During this time, he entered his first relationship with a woman named Fenrir. His mother, Hrod, did not approve of the match because the woman was not a noble and was using her son to get ahead in life. This caused Tyr's relationship with his parents to become strained because he could not see Fenrir's shortcomings and manipulation. It was not until later, when Fenrir cheated on him and renegged on a promise to leave the guild at a later date, did he realize how terrible she was. Life After the Story Began Tyr found Macha in the Outer Reaches of Marseille. There, he took her back to his guild after much pressure from his teammates. After returning to the guild, he is immediately forced to accept a mission to find and kill a Kraken that is terrorizing the waters between Marseille and Phocée. He takes this mission to acquire enough money to purchase land that is being sold next to the guild's property. After he returns, he finds Macha sick in his bed. Over the course of the next few days, he bonds with her and realizes that he can put up with her as a person. This prompts him to offer her a job as his secretary, which she accepts. Later, when he is called back to the Valois estate, he brings Macha along. There his eldest sister, Skadi, launches a surprise attack on the family in an attempt to kill them and King Freyr, so she can take the crown. He is woken in his bedroom and fights his way down the hall, but eventually his family is cornered. There, his father is killed, but Macha stabs Skadi from behind which allows his family to break free and overtake their attackers. During this trip he begins to realize he cares for Macha in a more romantic sense, but doesn't act upon this feeling until that winter. Taylen, a long time friend, of Tyr's finds out that he has feelings for Macha. In a fit of jealousy Taylen tries to hurt Macha. Tyr sees this and banishes her from the guild. For Boreas's Day he buys her a pair of earcuffs and takes this as the day they begin to go out as a couple. For the tournament, he fights Jarnvid and wins, which gives him a bit of satisfaction because Fenrir had left him for Jarnvid. During the spring, Tyr tracks Ivan down, who impersonated him to try and get closer to Macha. While Ivan's kidnapping attempt is foiled by Freyr, he used a potion to burn the King's eyes. This gives Tyr a reason to hunt the man down. Unfortunately Ivan escapes. Tyr and Macha go on a trip to Jimbaran, where he discovers a new drug called Purple Rain. When he gets back to Marseille, he goes undercover to find the drug distributors in the city. Surprised, he meets with Arawn, Frigg's old romantic partner. The man is behind the Purple Rain in Marseille, but since his cousin Freyr has personal issues with Arawn, Tyr lets the man go without a fight. In the fall, Tyr finds out Macha and Freyr together in the apartment. His cousin is holding her and she is wearing his shirt. This causes Tyr to think that she cheated on him and he attacks his cousin. Unable to talk with her, Tyr leaves. Krystof helps to sort out the problem between Tyr and Macha and Tyr returns and apologizes. Kochi, a neighboring country, requests bombs from Marseille. Tyr goes to deliver them and decides to bring Macha along. There, the weapons are stolen as well as Macha. He recovers both and discovers that Phocée is behind the attacks on Marseille's merchant ships. For Boreas's Day, he buys Macha matching rings so they can always find one another. He also discovers that Jarnvid had sexually assaulted her a few months earlier. Freyr arrests Jarnvid for many charges, and sentences him to execution, but Jarnvid escapes. Freyr then hires Tyr to hunt Jarnvid down. A fight ensues and Tyr kills Jarnvid. War between Kochi and Toowoomba breaks out and Tyr goes to assist them. He is gone for three years. Eventually he gets trapped in the tunnels and Macha finds him. There they are charged with another mission and get an informant. When the war ends and Tyr returns to Marseille, he takes Macha to a floating island for Boreas's Day. There he finds his Uncle Laki, who was working as a pirate. He kills the Pirate Captain Killigrew and takes the airship. Because Macha pleads for him to bring Laki, he does so and keeps the discovery of his uncle a secret from Hrod. Tyr gives the airship to Macha's brother, Tai Shan, to help him expand his business. Later, Laki goes missing with the airship and Tyr tracks the man down. Macha requested that they find out what element she is gifted with, and Tyr discovers that she can do dark magic. This makes him question many things, but he eventually gets over his concerns, although he makes her promise not to use it. He and Macha go to get her car and run into trolls. Though this meeting, he overcomes his racism and recruits two trolls into the guild. Trivia * Tyr is ambidextrous. * He is named after the god Týr. Category:Characters Category:Male